This Moment LOVE
by Bettina21
Summary: selbstgeschribene Folgen von 3x02 weg! Kommt Jess doch noch mit Rory zusammen oder bleibt Rory bei Dean?
1. Gut oder Schlecht?

**Folge 3x02  
  
Gut oder Schlecht  
  
**Cut ins Gilmore Haus  
(Es läuft der Refrain von Silbermond- Durch die Nacht. Rory liegt in ihrem Bett und schläft noch. Musik bricht abrupt ab, als Lorelai ins Zimmer stürzt)  
**Lorelai: **Rory aufwachen, es ist 8 Uhr morgens! (Rory wacht langsam auf, als Lorelai aufs Bett hüpft und sie rüttelt.)  
**Rory: **Mum, es ist noch zu früh zum Aufstehen, es ist Samstagmorgen.  
**Lorelai: **Ach, komm Rory, ich will einen Kaffee.  
B**Rory:/B **Ja, dann mach dir einen.  
B**Lorelai:/B **Ich will aber einen von Luke, bitte Rory, meine einzig geliebte Tochter.  
B**Rory:/B **Ok ok , ich bin in 10 Minuten fertig.  
B**Lorelai:/B **Danke, danke! Ich liebe dich!  
B**Rory:/B **Ich dich auch!  
(Danach marschiert Lorelai wieder hinaus und Rory steht noch immer müde auf und macht sich fertig)  
  
Cut in Lukes Diner  
(Luke streitet sich gerade mit Taylor)  
B**Luke:/B** Taylor, es ist mir egal ob du die ganze Stadt auf mich aufhetzt Jess bleibt hier!  
B**Taylor:/B** Das wirst du schon noch bereuen, ich sag es dir, der Junge macht nur Ärger!  
(Taylor stürmt aus dem Diner. Lorelai und Rory kommen gerade rein)  
B**Lorelai: /B** Was war den hier gerade los?  
B**Luke: /B** Ach, nichts.  
B**Lorelai: /B** Naja du musst es mir ja nicht sagen, aber du könntestes Mimi sagen! (Lorelai verstellt die Stimme) Also, Luke, was ist den gerade hier passiert?  
B**Luke: /B** Hör auf damit, was wollt ihr zum Essen?  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** (immer noch mit verstellter Stimme) Ich möchte bitte einen Toast mit Schinken und Käse und dazu einen Kaffee.  
B**Luke:**** /B** Ich hab gesagt hör auf damit, ich bring dir das was du jeden Tag bestellst, für dich auch Rory?  
B**Rory:** **/B** Ja, bitte!  
(Luke schenkt den beiden Kaffe ein und geht dann in die Küche)  
(Die zwei Gilmores setzen sich auf einen Tisch nahe dem Fenster und warten)  
B**Rory:**** /B** Und Mimi wie bist du ins Diner gekommen?  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Naja, (Luke kommt und serviert das Essen) ich hab diesen super gebauten Kerl gesehen und gedacht, da muss ich einfach rein. (Rory grinst)  
B**Luke:**** /B** (wütend)Lorelai, diese Mimi gibt es nicht, jetzt iss dein Essen und erwähne nie mehr diese Mimi!  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Aber ......  
B**Luke:**** /B** Aus !  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Luke......  
B**Luke:**** /B** Stopp !  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** (ein bisschen enttäuschend) Ok !  
(Luke geht und die beiden fangen an zu Essen)  
  
Cut zum Independence Inn  
(Lorelai kommt herein)  
B**Michel:**** /B** Ah, Lorelai, ihre Mutter hat sich bei uns gemeldet, sie wollte mit ihnen reden.  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Danke Michel!  
(Lorelai geht in die Küche, Michel folgt ihr)  
B**Michel:**** /B** Wollen Sie sie nicht zurückrufen.  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** (bleibt stehen) Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, dann ... Nein!  
B**Michel: ****/B** Aber...(Vorne läutet die Glocke, dass jemand bedient werden möchte) Ich muss .....  
(geht wieder aus der Küche)

(Lorelai geht zur Kaffeemaschine und nimmt sich eine Tasse, dann setzt sie sich auf den Sessel und holt das Handy heraus. Wählt eine Nummer.)  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Hallo!  
B**Emily: ****/B** Lorelai, ich hab schon gedacht du meldest dich nicht mehr.  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Was wolltest du von mir?  
B**Emily: ****/B** Ich hab mit Christopher gesprochen und.......  
B**Lorelai:** **/B** (aufgebracht) Du hast was?  
B**Emily: ****/B** Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden.  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Nein, ich will nichts davon hören. Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten. Tschüss!  
(sie legt auf und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee)  
(steht wieder auf und geht nach vorne, Michel bedient gerade zwei Gäste)  
B**Michel: ****/B** Ich zeige Ihnen das Zimmer und trage gleich das Gepäck hinauf.  
(Verschwindet, mit dem Gepäck und den zwei Gästen im Schlepptau, die Treppe rauf)  
  
Cut ins Gilmore Haus  
(Es läutet an der Tür. Rory macht auf)  
B**Rory:**** /B** Dean!  
B**Dean:**** /B** He!  
B**Rory: ****/B** He! Was machst du den hier?  
B**Dean: ****/B** Ich hab mir gedacht ich besuch dich mal.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Das ist ja nett von dir!  
B**Dean: ****/B** Ja...... Willst du ein bisschen spazieren gehen?  
B**Rory: ****/B** Von mir aus.  
(Die beiden gehen raus , keiner sagt etwas, als sie bei Luke's Diner vorbeigehen, sieht Rory Jess und seine Freundin knutschend auf einer Parkbank. Sie wird wütend, aber nicht so sehr wie das letzte Mal. Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und geht langsam weiter. Dean bemerkt das und schaut um sich)  
B**Dean: ****/B** Rory, was hast du...... (sieht Jess) Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?  
B**Rory: ****/B** Nein!  
B**Dean: ****/B** Schaut aber fast so aus!  
B**Rory: ****/B** Dean glaub mir ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf Jess. Ich liebe dich und nicht ihn!  
B**Dean:**** /B** Warum verschließt du dann deine Arme vor der Brust und bist wütend?  
B**Rory: ****/B** Ich weiß nicht! Es ist nicht wegen ihm!  
B**Dean: ****/B** (aufgebracht) Warum schaust du dann die ganze Zeit um dich, um ihn irgendwo zu sehen? Rory sag mir die Wahrheit? Du stehst auf ihn, gib es endlich zu!  
B**Rory: ****/B** Dean! Ich sag dir die Wahrheit! Glaub mir doch!  
B**Dean: ****/B** Du lügst, ich sehe es, du kannst nicht lügen.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Aber Dean......  
(Doch Dean geht einfach weg, Rory schreit ihm noch nach, doch er reagiert nicht mehr darauf)  
B**Rory: ****/B** (leise) Dean!  
(Schaut noch mal zu Jess und seiner Freundin. Jess hat das Schauspiel verfolgt. Rory rennt weg)  
  
Cut ins Gilmore Haus  
(Die Kamera schwängt auf die Uhr, es ist 8 Uhr abends. Die Haustür geht auf. Es ist Lorelai.)  
B**Lorelai:** **/B** Rory! Ich bin wieder da! (sucht im Haus umher, zu erst in die Küche dann ins Wohnzimmer, dann in Rorys Zimmer, dann rennt sie rauf, und kommt wieder runter) Rory??  
(Setzt sich auf die Couch und wartet, die Kamera schwängt wieder auf die Uhr, es ist 10 Uhr am Abend. Lorelai schaltet, den Fernseher aus, denn sie eingeschalten hatte, nimmt ihre Jacke und geht raus.)  
  
Cut in Luke's Diner  
(alle Tische sind besetzt, Lorelai kommt hektisch herein und setzt sich an die Theke)  
B**Luke:**** /B** Was kann ich für dich tun Lorelai? Vielleicht Kaffee?  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Nein...  
B**Luke:**** /B** Was keinen Kaffee, bist du krank oder von einem Virus befallen?  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Nein...  
B**Luke:**** /B** Du bist also nicht krank, was hast du dann?  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Rory ist verschwunden. (legt die Arme auf die Theke und tut den Kopf rauf)  
B**Luke: ****/B** Es ist erst 10! Jess ist um die Zeit immer noch weg.  
(Lorelai schaut auf)  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Du glaubst nicht etwa......  
B**Luke: ****/B** Nein, er ist mit Shane unterwegs.  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Wer ist Shane?  
B**Luke: ****/B** Seine Freundin.  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Aso! (kurze Pause) (aufgebracht) Aber Rory war noch nie so lange weg, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. (vor schreck hat es Luke ausgehoben und holt tief Luft)  
B**Luke: ****/B** Aber du hast Recht, sie war noch nie so lange weg, ohne dir bescheit zu sagen.  
(Jess kommt bei der Tür herein)  
B**Lorelai:** **/B** (verzweifelnd)Wo ist sie nur? (legt wieder den Kopf auf die Arme)  
B**Jess: ****/B** Kein Kaffee, verzweifelte Stimme, ist sie krank oder so etwas?  
B**Luke: ****/B** Rory ist verschwunden!  
B**Jess: ****/B** Es ist doch erst zehn nach zehn!  
B**Luke: ****/B** Aber sie war noch nie so lang weg ohne sich zu melden, Jess. (Lorelai seuft laut) Hast du sie irgendwo gesehen ?  
B**Jess: ****/B** Ja!  
B**Luke: ****/B** Und wo?  
B**Jess: ****/B** Auf der Brücke.  
B**Luke: ****/B** Auf welcher Brücke?  
B**Jess: ****/B** Wo du mich ins Wasser geschubst hast. (geht mit diesen Worten rauf) (Lorelai schaut auf)  
B**Luke: ****/B** Weißt du wo das ist?  
(Lorelai springt auf rennt zur Tür hinaus, Luke ruft hinterher)  
B**Luke: ****/B** Heißt das jetzt ja oder nein?  
  
Cut zur Brücke  
(Rory sitzt in der Mitte und lässt die Füße ins Wasser hängen, neben ihr stehen ihre Schuhe. Lorelai rennt daher)  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Rory!  
(Rory schaut auf. Ihre Augen sind rot. Sie hat geweint)  
B**Rory:**** /B** Mum!  
B**Lorelai:** **/B** Du hast ja geweint? Was ist den los mit dir? (setzt sich neben Rory)  
B**Rory:**** /B** Dean!  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Was ist mit Dean?  
B**Rory: ****/B** (verzweifelt)Wir hatten einen Streit.  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** (mitfühlend) Um was ging es?  
B**Rory: ****/B** Jess!  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Ohh!  
B**Rory:** **/B** Dean glaubt ich lüge, aber ich steh nicht auf Jess, Mum, du weißt das, ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mich für Dean entschieden hab und nicht für Jess. Warum glaubt mir Dean nicht?  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Ich weiß das du mir das gesagt hast, aber Dean weiß das nicht! Gehen wir doch nach Hause. (Lorelai steht auf)  
B**Rory:**** /B** Ok! (steht auch auf und gehen nach Hause)  
  
Cut ins Gilmore Haus  
(die beiden Gilmores kommen rein)  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Schau mal ob wer angerufen hat. Ich schau ob wer noch Reste zum Essen haben.  
(Lorelai geht ihn die Küche, Rory zum Anrufbeantworter. 1 Nachricht. Rory hört sie ab.)  
I"Hallo Rory, ich bins Dean. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß das du mich nie belügen würdest. Also ruf mich bitte morgen zurück."/I  
(Rory lächelt und geht in die Küche)  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Wer war das?  
B**Rory: ****/B** Dean. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt.  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Das ist ja schön.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Ja sehr.  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Wir haben keine Reste mehr zum Essen.....  
B**Rory: ****/B** Ist das gut oder schlecht?  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Gut, dann können wir wenigstens Sachen kaufen die uns schmecken.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Ok, dann gehen wir.  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** (nickt) Lass uns gehen.  
  
Cut vor dem Supermarkt  
B**Lorelai:**** /B** Ich geh schnell zu Luke. Er wird sich noch Sorgen machen. Ich erzähl ihm lieber, dass du wieder da bist! Kauf du derweil, all die Sachen die du magst. Ich komme nach und bezahle.  
B**Rory:**** /B** Das wird ich machen. Luke hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht?  
B**Lorelai: ****/B** Ja, das war so süß von ihm.  
(Lorelai geht zu Luke und Rory in den Supermarkt)  
(Rory geht durch die Reihen und packt ihre Lieblingssachen in den Korb. In der letzten Reihe stößt sie auf Jess)  
B**Jess: ****/B** He!  
B**Rory: ****/B** (zornig) Lass mich bitte vorbei.  
B**Jess: ****/B** Warum so zornig? Warte, lass mich raten. Noch immer Streit mit Dean?  
B**Rory:**** /B** Nein, er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt. Müsstest nicht du irgendwo knutschend mit deiner Freundin auf einer Parkbank sitzen?  
B**Jess: ****/B** Shane.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Was?  
B**Jess: ****/B** Ihr Name: Shane.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Ist mir doch egal, wie sie heißt.  
B**Jess: ****/B** Also doch wütend.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Nein!  
B**Jess: ****/B** Doch! Aber normalerweise müsste ich wütend auf dich sein.  
B**Rory: ****/B** Wieso?  
B**Jess: ****/B** (aufgebracht)Du küsst mich auf der Hochzeit von Sookie und meldest dich den ganzen Sommer über nicht mehr bei mir. Kein Anruf. Keine Briefe. Nicht mal ein Pressenskorb. Gar nichts. Und glaubst du ich warte dann noch auf dich. Nein!  
B**Rory: ****/B** Gut! (geht weg)  
B**Jess: ****/B** (leise) Nein, schlecht!


	2. Am Schlimmsten sit die Wahrheit

UB**Folge 3x03/B/U  
  
BAm Schlimmsten ist immer die Wahrheit/B  
  
**Cut zur Chilton_  
_(Es ist Montag Vormittag, große Pause. Paris, Louise, Madeline und Rory sitzen in der Cafeteria der Schule und besprechen einige Dinge. Schließlich klingelt es zur Stunde und die vier Mädchen erheben sich von ihren Plätzen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.)  
B**Louise**: /B (seufzt) Du hast es gut. Ich muss dieses Wochenende zusammen mit meiner Mutter zu irgendeinem Konzert fahren. Todlangweilig! Aber sie hat mir gedroht, dass sie mir mein Einkaufsgeld streicht, wenn ich nicht mitfahre, also bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig.  
B**Madeline**: /B Das ist ja schrecklich. Es ist wohl ziemlich schlimm, wenn einem so etwas angedroht wird.  
B**Louise**: /B Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht angenehm.  
B**Madeline**: /B Ich werde dieses Wochenende zusammen mit meinem Bruder nach New York fahren. Er hat mir zum Geburtstag Karten für „_Holiday On Ice_" geschenkt. (wendet sich dann an Paris und Rory) Und was habt ihr dieses Wochenende vor?  
B**Rory**: /B Gar nichts. Dieses Wochenende wird nur für die Mathearbeit nächste Woche gelernt. Also nichts besonderes.  
(Louise nickt, während Madeline in Gedanken versinkt, was jedoch keiner bemerkt. Louise und Rory wenden beide ihren Blick auf Paris, die immer noch nichts gesagt hat. Schließlich bemerkt diese den Blick der Freundinnen und wird etwas rot.)  
B**Paris**: /B (beinahe schüchtern) Jamie kommt dieses Wochenende zu Besuch. (seufzt) Er will meine Eltern kennen lernen.  
B**Rory**: /B (begeistert) Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich gratuliere dir!  
B**Paris**: /B (schüttelt den Kopf) Nein! Das ist ganz und gar nicht wunderbar! Meine Eltern sind der Alptraum. Sie streiten sich nur. Und wenn sie einmal nicht streiten, dann betrinken sie sich um sich danach wieder zu streiten. Seit ihnen bewusst geworden ist, dass sie die Scheidung mehr Geld kosten würde als sie damit verdienen könnten, haben sie beschlossen, dass sie es „noch einmal miteinander versuchen". Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, aber mich fragt ja keiner. Also ist diese ganze „_Mein-Freund-will-meine-Eltern-kennen-lernen_"-Sache ein einziges Desaster.  
B**Rory**: /B (mit skeptischen Blick) Dann bist du wohl alles andere als begeistert.  
B**Paris**: /B (überdreht die Augen und meint sarkastisch) Nein, Gilmore. Ich finde es fantastisch. Wie könnte ich auch nicht?  
B**Rory**: /B (hebt abwehrend die Arme) Okay, okay. Tut mir Leid. Das war eine blöde Feststellung von mir.  
B**Paris**: /B Was du nicht sagst.  
B**Rory**: /B (sarkastisch) Tut mir Leid, dass ich etwas Anteilnahme gezeigt habe.  
B**Louise**: /B (unterbricht die beiden) Ich will ja nicht stören, aber Mrs. Green hat gerade die Klasse betreten. Und wir haben bei ihr Unterricht und sind noch nicht dort.  
B**Paris**: /B (aufgebracht) Warum sagst du das erst jetzt?!  
B**Louise**: /B (zuckt die Schultern) Hey, ich mag vielleicht nicht so intelligent sein, aber ich bin nicht lebensmüde. (widmet sich ihren Fingernägeln) Keiner geht gerne bei euren Auseinandersetzungen dazwischen.  
B**Paris**: /B (grimmig) Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Wir müssen zum Unterricht. Also los.  
(Die Freundinnen setzen sich in Bewegung als Madeline plötzlich stehen bleibt.)  
B**Madeline**/B: Oh mein Gott! Ich habe die Mathearbeit nächste Woche völlig vergessen! Wie konnte ich nur die Mathearbeit nächste Woche vergessen?  
(Paris überdreht die Augen. Rory sieht Madeline skeptisch an, da diese jetzt erst auf eine Aussage reagiert, die schon vor einigen Minuten geäußert wurde. Louise nimmt das dunkelhaarige Mädchen beim Ärmel ihrer Bluse und zieht sie hinter sich her. Die vier betreten gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer und entschuldigen sich bei der Lehrerin für ihr Zuspätkommen.)**  
  
**Cut ins Gilmore Haus  
(Rory kommt von der Schule nach Hause)  
B**Rory:**/B (ruft) Mum, ich bin wieder da!  
B**Lorelai:**/B (ruft verweint) Wohnzimmer!  
(Rory rennt ins Wohnzimmer)  
B**Rory:**/B Mum, was ist los?  
(Lorelai sitzt mit einem Taschentuch in der Ahnd auf der Couch und sieht Fern)  
B**Lorelai**: /B (traurig) Leonardo di Caprio ist gerade ganz langsam in die Tiefe gesunken.   
B**Rory:**/B Du schaust dir gerade Titanic an?  
(setzt sich auch auf die Couch)  
B**Lorelai:**/B (weinend) Ja!!  
(Lorelai schaltet den Fernseher aus und ist vollverändert)  
B**Lorelai:**/B (fröhlich) Und willst du zu Luke essen gehen?  
B**Rory:**/B Ja, gehen wir.  
(stehen auf ziehen sich die Jacken an und gehen raus)  
  
Cut auf dem Weg zu Luke's Diner  
B**Lorelai:**/B Was hat eigentlich Dean zu dir gesagt, als du ihn angerufen hast?  
B**Rory:**/B (lächelt) Er hat sich noch mal bei mir entschuldigt und mir erzählt, dass er, also die ganze Stars Hollow High, jetzt auf Exkursion ist. Irgendwo in Kanada. Ich hab mir den Ort nicht mehr gemerkt.  
B**Lorelai:**/BLissabon ?  
B**Rory:**/BNein, das ist in Portugal.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (fragend)Asien?  
B**Rory:**/B (kurz) Europa !  
B**Lorelai:**/B (enttäuschend) Aha!  
  
Cut ins Luke's Diner  
(die zwei Girls kommen rein)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Hi Luke!  
B**Rory:**/B Hi Luke!  
B**Luke:/B** Ihr werdet von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher.  
B**Rory:**/B Danke!  
(sie setzten sich an einem Tisch. Jess von der Treppe runter. Rory und Jess Blicke treffen sich und schauen gleich zeit weg. Shane kommt bei der Tür herein)  
B**Shane:**/B Hi Jess!  
B**Jess:**/B Hi!  
(gibt ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss, schaut aber nur zu Rory)  
B**Shane:**/BKommst du?  
B**Jess:**/B Jaâ. (zu Luke) Ich gehe!  
(Jess und Shane gehen raus)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Das waren sicher nicht mehr als zehn Wörter, in der ganzen Szene.  
B**Rory:**/B Ja, ein tierisches Wortgefecht.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Weißt du schon wie sie heißt ?  
B**Rory:**/B Ja, Shane oder so!  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ja genau Shaneââ Wenn man statt den Sh ein J nimmt. Heißt sie Jane. Dann ist Jess Tarzan. Tarzan und Jane.  
B**Rory:**/B Und sie gehen jetzt sicher in den Dschungel und schwingen sich von Liane zu Liane.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Und sie haben sicher so ein süßes Baumhäuschen.  
B**Rory:**/B Ich will aber nicht wissen, was sie da drinnen machen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ich auch nicht! (schreit) Luke, Kaffe, aber schnell!  
(Luke kommt zum Tisch, in der Hand eine Kaffeekanne)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Warum kommst du jetzt erst?  
B**Luke:**/B Ich wollte eurer lustiges Gespräch mitverfolgen.  
(Luke schenkt zu erst Rory den Kaffee ein, dann Lorelai)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Du bist gemein, du weißt das ich Kaffee brauche und du schenkst Rory zuerst ein!  
B **Luke:**/B Man tut was man kann. Wollt ihr zu essen?  
B**Rory:**/B Pencakes bitte!  
B**Luke:**/B Lorelai?  
B**Lorelai:**/B (nachdenklich) Wenn ich das Samstagessen auf Dienstag verschiebe und das Montagessen auf Freitag, dann nehme ich heute das was ich Donnerstag immer esse!  
B**Luke:**/B Aber du isst Montag und Donnerstag immer das Gleiche.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ja, aber dann kann ich sagen, das ich das Donnerstagessen, am Montag gegessen habe.  
B**Luke:**/B (zu Rory) Muss ich das verstehen?  
B**Rory:**/B Nein!  
B**Luke:**/B Ja, dann ist ja gut.  
(Luke geht in die Küche)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Weißt du was mir gerade einfällt?  
**BRory:**/B Nein, weil ich nicht deine Gedanken lesen kann!  
B**Lorelai:/B**Ja, auch wieder wahr. (denkt nach)  
B**Rory:**/B Was ist dir jetzt eingefallen?  
B **Lorelai:/B** Ah ja. Wenn die ganze Stars Hollow High eine Exkursion macht, warum ist Jess dann noch da?  
B**Rory:**/BWeil sie erst am Abend fahren.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Oh!  
(Luke kommt mit dem Essen)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Danke! Würdest du mir noch Kaffee nachfüllen?  
B**Luke:**/B Nein!  
B**Lorelai:**/B (schockiert) Was heißt nein? Du würdest mich doch nicht umbringen wollen?  
B**Luke:**/B Das überleg ich mir noch.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (flehend) Kaffee! Luke! Bitte!  
(kopfschüttelnd schenkt er Lorelai noch mal ein. Rory lächelt)  
  
Cut am Abend vor dem Bus der Stars Hollow High  
(Rory umarmt Dean)  
B**Rory:**/B Ich hoffe es ist schön dort.  
B**Dean:**/B Ja!  
B**Rory:**/B Ich werde dich vermissen.  
B**Dean:**/B (traurig) Ja!  
B**Lehrer:**/B Alles Einsteigen, wir fahren in ein paar Minuten los!  
(Dean gibt Rory einen flüchtigen Kuss und steigt ein. Rory schaut die Reihen durch. Kein Jess. Dean kommt ans Fenster)  
B**Dean:**/B Bye Rory, wir sehen uns in einer Woche.  
B**Rory:**/B Ruf an! Bye!  
(der Bus fährt los. Rory schaut ihm nach. Hinter ihr kommt jemand vor)  
B**Jess:**/B He!  
B**Rory:**/B (geschockt) Jess?  
B**Jess:**/B (sarkastisch) Nein, der heilige Geist.  
B**Rory:**/B (noch immer geschockt) Aber du müsstest doch  
B**Jess:**/B Im Bus sein? Ja, normalerweise schon. Aber es interessiert mich nicht. Ich bleibe lieber hier.  
B**Rory:**/B Wo ist den deine Freundin Jane, äh, Shane?  
B**Jess**/B (kurz) Im Bus!  
B**Rory:**/B Und trotzdem bist du nicht mitgefahren?  
B**Jess:**/B Ja, weil sie mir gerade gesagt hat, dass sie jemand anderen gefunden hat.  
B**Rory:**/B (mitfühlend) Tut es weh?  
B**Jess:**/B (lächelt) Nein, sie hat mir nichts bedeutet, sie wat nur ein trauriger Ersatz für jemanden.  
B**Rory:**/B Wen?  
(Jess geht auf einmal los)  
B**Jess:**/B (im gehen) Finde es doch raus!  
(Rory schaut Jess nach)  
  
Cut zu Luke's Diner  
(Lorelai sitzt an der Theke, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Gibst du mir noch einen Kirschkuchen?  
B**Luke:**/B Kirschkuchen? Kommt sofort!  
(Luke geht in die Küche, kommt mit einem Teller wieder raus)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Danke Luke!  
(Lorelai lächelt Luke an und er lächelt Lorelai an)  
  
Cut am nächsten Nachmittag im Gilmore Haus  
(das Telefon läutete, Rory hebt ab)  
B**Rory:**/B Ja?  
B**Dean:**/B Rory, ich muss dir was sagen.  
B**Rory:**/B (glücklich) Dean, wie geht es dir?  
B**Dean:**/B Gut, aber das wollt ich dir nicht sagen.  
B**Rory:**/B Was willst du mir dann sagen?  
B**Dean:**/B Rory, du weißt das ich dich nie anlügen würdeâ.  
B**Rory:**/B Ja.  
B**Dean:**/B Und darum hab ich dich auch gleich angerufen, ich habe hier jemanden kennen gelernt.  
B**Rory:**/B Das ist ja gut.  
B**Dean:**/B Ein Mädchen. Sie heißt Lindsay und lebt in Hardford und ihre Schulklasse ist auch gerade hier.  
B**Rory:**/B (traurig) Oh!  
B**Dean:**/B Und ich habe mich in sie verliebt.  
B**Rory:**/B Heißt das es ist aus?  
B**Dean:**/B Rory, ich hab dich wirklich gerne, aber  
B**Rory:**/B (enttäuschend) Ja, es ist besser so. Ich wünsch dir noch eine schöne Zeit in Kanada.  
(legt auf und setzt sich auf die Couch. Lorelai hat das Gespräch mitverfolgt und setzt sich neben Rory. Sie legt ihren Arm um sie und drückt sie)


	3. Streitgespräche

BU**Folge 3x04/B/U  
  
BStreitgespräche /B  
  
**Cut in Rorys Schlafzimmer  
(Rory schläft)  
Cut in Rorys Traum  
(Rory steht im Park neben ihr Jess und Dean.)  
B**Dean:**/B Ich habe mich in jemand anderen verliebt. Es ist aus!  
(Dean geht)  
(Jess nimmt Rorys Hände)  
B**Jess:**/B Sie war ein trauriger Ersatz für dich. Rory. Ich liebe dich.  
(Jess gibt Rory einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie erwidert)  
B**Rory:**/B Ich war schon die ganze Zeit in dich verliebt. Jess, ich liebe dich auch.  
  
Cut in Rorys Zimmer  
(Rory wacht auf. Schaut auf die Uhr, geht hinauf in das Schlafzimmer von Lorelai. rory schüttelt Lorelai wach)  
B **Lorelai:**/B Rory, was ist, wieso weckst du mich um 5 Uhr in der Früh auf.  
B**Rory:**/B Du musst meinen Traum deuten.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (gähnt) Erzähl.  
B**Rory:**/B Ich steh gerade im Park, neben mir Dean und Jess. Dean sagt, das er sich in eine andere verliebt hat und das es aus zwischen uns ist und geht. Jess sagt nacher zu mir, das er mich liebt und jetzt kommt es, ich sage zu ihm, dass ich die ganze Zeit schon in ihn verliebt war.  
B **Lorelai:**/B Ok, hier meine Deutung und weil es vor 7 Uhr ist bekommst du sie sogar umsonst. Du hast dir schon immer gewünscht das Dean mit dir Schluss macht, weil du aufJess stehst und ihn liebst. Jess liebt dich nämlich auch.  
B**Rory:**/B Ich mag deine Deutungen nicht.  
B **Lorelai:**/B Was kann ich machen, besser wird es nicht um 5 Uhr morgens.  
(legt sich wieder hin, Rory neben ihr uns machen die Augen zu)  
  
Cut zu Luke's Diner  
(die Tür geht auf und Lorelai kommt rein. Kaum setzt sich Lorelai an die Theke füllte Luke eine Tasse mit Kaffee und stellte sie hin)  
B**Lorelai:** /B Luke du bist mein Retter.  
B**Luke:**/BDas hab ich schon immer gewusst!  
(Lorelai nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Als ein Auto draußen anfährt und man die Tür zuknallen hört. Wenige Sekunden später kommt jemand ins Diner)  
B**Christopher:**/B Lorelai, ich muss sofort mit dir reden.  
(Lorelai dreht sich geschockt um)  
B**Lorelai**:/B Chris ... Was machst du denn hier?  
B**Christopher**:/B Wir müssen reden! (wiederholte er noch mal)  
B**Lorelai**:/B (einen leicht säuerlichen Blick auf dem Gesicht hat) Reden? Was hätten wir denn noch zu besprechen? Ich glaube, es wurde alles gesagt, was zu ...  
B**Christopher**:/B (unterbricht sie) Sherry ist nicht schwanger.  
B**Lorelai**:/B Was?  
B**Christopher**:/B Die Schwangerschaft hat sich als Irrtum erwiesen, Lor.  
B**Lorelai/B**: Und weiter?  
B**Christopher**:/B Ich werde Sherry verlassen und mir eine Wohnung in Hardford suchen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Aber......  
B**Christopher:/B**Nein, ich lasse mich von dir nicht mehr abwimmeln.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ok, dann leb wo du willst?  
B**Christopher:**/B Das werde ich auch und ich werde meine Tochter öfter besuchen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Das ist gut!  
B**Christopher:**/B Dann wird ich jetzt wieder gehen!  
B **Lorelai:**/B Schön.  
B**Christopher:**/B Bye!  
B**Lorelai:**/B Bye!  
(Christopher geht wieder aus dem Luke und steigt in den Wagen, Lorelai dreht sich wieder zu Luke)  
B**Luke:**/B Ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen wie jetzt, du hast ja kaum ein Wort heraus gebracht.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ich war geschockt! Luke, gib mir noch eine zweite Tasse Kaffee.  
  
Cut zur Bushaltestelle  
(der Bus von Chilton kommt an. Jess sitzt auf der Bank. Rory steigt aus)  
B**Jess:**/B He!  
B**Rory:**/B Hi! Was machst du den hier?  
B**Jess:**/B Ich hab auf dich gewartet.  
B**Rory:**/B Ich glaube ich habe es herausgefunden wen du liebst!  
(Rory geht näher zu Jess. Jess steht auf)  
B**Jess:**/B Ach ja, wen?  
(Rory gibt ihm einen Kuss und flüstert ihm leise ins Ohr : I Mich /I ! Dann küsst sie ihn wieder und Jess erwidert den Kuss)  
B**Jess:**/B Mit dem hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet, was ist mit Dean?  
B**Rory:**/b Vergiss Dean, so wie ich es tue.  
B**Jess:**/B Du hast Schluss gemacht?  
B**Rory:**/B Nein, er!  
B**Jess:**/B Oh!  
B**Rory:**/B Kommst du mit zu Luke. Ich brauche einen Kaffee.  
B**Jess:**/B Von mir aus.  
(Rory nimmt Jess bei der Hand und geht los zu Luke. Sie betreten das Diner)  
  
Cut in Luke's Diner  
B**Rory:/B **Hi Mum!  
B**Lorelai:**/B Rory! (schaut hinunter zu Rorys Hände, die noch immer Jess' umfassen, schaut auf Jess) Jess!  
B**Luke:**/B Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?(unglaubwürdig schaut)  
B**Jess:**/B Frag nicht mich, sie hat mich überrascht.  
B**Rory:**/B Aber du hast auf mich gewartet.  
B**Jess:**/B Und du hast mich geküsst.  
B**Rory:**/B Du hast es erwidert.  
B**Lorelai:**/B He, Woh, woh woh, jetzt hört mal auf mit euren du, aber du! Wir wollen eine Antwort hören.  
B**Rory:**/B Ja, Mum, ich liebe Jess.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Aber das mit Dean ist erst so früh her, wie kannst du jetzt schon wieder mit jemand anderen gehen?  
B**Luke:**/B (dazwischenredet) Rory und Dean sind nicht mehr zusammen?  
B**Jess:**/B (geht hinter die Theke) Ja!  
B**Rory:**/B(schreit) Ich kann ja nicht ewig warten, bis ich wieder mit Jungs ausgehe, wie es du getan hast!  
B**Lorelai:**/B (schreit) Findest du leicht das ich das falsch gemacht habe?  
B**Rory:**/B Ja!  
B**Luke: /B** Komm Jess wir gehen in die Küche.  
B**Jess:**/B Aber ich will mir das anschauen.  
B**Luke :**/B Nein.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ich habe es aber auch von dir falsch gefunden, dass du Jess geküsst hast, aber trotzdem noch mit Dean gegangen bist.  
B**Rory:**/B Alles geht halt nicht so, wie es man sich wünscht. Max war eigentlich genau der Richtige für dich, aber du musstest ja kneifen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B(laut) Du bist meine Tochter du müsstest mir beiseite stehen.  
B**Rory:**/B Diesmal aber nicht, ich wollte dir das schon ewig sagen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Rory, hör auf damit, ich verbiete dir mit Jess auszugehen.  
B**Rory:**/B Aber das ist mein Leben, du kannst das nicht bestimmen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B(schreit) Ich bin deine Mutter, ich kann alles mit dir machen, was ich will!  
B**Rory:**/B(leise) Das hast du noch nie gesagt. (Schreit) Ich hasse dich.  
(Rory rennt aus dem Diner)  
(Lorelai dreht sich wieder um)  
****B**Lorelai:**/B Luke, ich gehe, ich lege einfach Geld hier hin.  
(Lorelai verschwindet aus dem Diner. Luke und Jess komm aus der Küche)  
B**Jess:/B** Was war das gerade?  
B**Luke:**/B Ein typischer Gilmorestreit, aber so heftig wie heute, habe ich ihn auch noch nie gehört.  
B**Jess:**/B (sarkastisch)Das ist aber schlimm.  
B**Luke:**/B Ja, für dich, denn ich gebe Lorelai recht, du triffst dich nicht mir Rory.  
B**Jess:**/B Luke, das ist nicht fair.  
B**Luke:**/B Im Leben ist nichts fair. Finde dich ab damit, Rory ist für dich gestrichen.  
B**Jess:**/B Eins muss ich Rory recht geben, ich hasse dich.  
B**Luke:**/B Dann verschwinde doch.  
B**Jess:**/B Vielleicht mach ich das auch.  
(Jess geht nach oben, ins Diner kommen Gäste, die Luke bedient)  
  
Cut ins Gilmore Haus  
(Rory sitzt in ihrem Zimmer nimmt den Telefonhörer und wählt eine Nummer)  
B**Rory:**/B (flüstert) Jess?  
B**Jess:**/B Rory, wieso sprichst du so leise?  
B**Rory:**/B Meine Mum ist draußen.  
B**Jess:**/B Das ist irgendwie blöd, Luke hat mir auch verboten dich zu treffen, (sarkastisch) er gibt deiner Mutter „Recht"!  
B**Rory:**/BSie ihm wieder ähnlich.  
(Lorelai stürmt ins Zimmer)

B**Lorelai:**/B Rory, zieh dich um wir fahren in 10 Minuten zu deinen Großeltern.  
B**Rory:**/B (in den Hörer) Lane.  
B**Jess:**/B Lane?  
B**Rory:**/B Ich muss leider aufhören, meine Mum ist gerade im Zimmer und wir fahren jetzt zu meinen Großeltern.  
B**Jess:**/B Bye, ich liebe dich, nichts wird uns trennen.  
B**Rory:**/B Ja, ich dich auch.  
(legt auf)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Was ich dich auch?  
B**Rory:**/BÄhm...... Lane fährt morgen wohin, und da hat sie gesagt das sie mich vermissen wird und ich hab dann halt gesagt ich dich auch.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Das war nicht Lane, oder?  
B**Rory:**/B Nicht wirklich.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Dann war es Jess.  
B**Rory:**/B (wütend) Wieso verdächtigst du immer gleich ihn.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Weil ich Recht damit habe. Und du rufst ihn nicht mehr an, hast du mich verstanden.  
B**Rory:**/B Laut und deutlich.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Und jetzt zieh dich um!  
(Lorelai, geht aus dem Zimmer Rory sucht sich ein Gewand)  
  
Cut zum Anwesen der Gilmores  
(Rory und Lorelai stehen vor der Haustür)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Heute lassen wir uns nicht anmerken, dass wir Streit haben, also sei nett zu mir.  
B**Rory:**/B (Sarkastisch) Immer doch.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Du klingst aber nicht überzeugend.  
B**Rory:**/B Wollte ich auch nicht.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (wütend) Jetzt Rory, hör mir einmal zu, Jess ist nichts für dich, er raucht, stellt Sachen an und stiehlt!  
B**Rory:**/B Du kennst ihn nicht.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (wackelt mit der Ahnd umher) Jetzt kommt wieder die „du-kennst-ihn-nicht"Nummer. Rory, der Junge ist nicht gut für dich.  
B**Rory:**/B Ich will eigentlich noch selber entscheiden was gut für mich ist und was nicht.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Anscheinend weißt du das nicht.  
(Plötzlich geht die Haustür auf)  
B**Emily:**/B Wieso streitet ihr euch da draußen?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Mum hi! Wir streiten doch nicht oder Rory ?  
B**Rory:**/B Wohl das tun wir.  
(drängt sich rein ins Haus und geht weg)  
B**Lorelai:**/B He, du hältst dich nicht an unsere Abmachung.  
B**Emily:**/B Welche Abmachung?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Äh, keine Abmachung , nichts, es ist zwischen mir und Rory alles in Ordnung.  
B**Emily:**/B Das sieht man!  
  
Cut in Luke's Wohnung)  
(Jess sitzt am Tisch und liest ein Buch. Luke kommt herein)  
B**Luke:**/B (verlägen) Es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt habe!  
(Jess dreht sich um)  
B**Jess:**/B (sarkastisch) Ach, wirklich!  
B**Luke:**/B Ja!  
B**Jess:**/B Und warum genau jetzt?  
B**Luke:**/B Ich habe über alles nachgedacht und einmal hab ich zu Lorelai gesagt, dass es mich freuen würde, wenn du und Rory zusammen sein würden, denn sie hätte sicher einen guten Einfluss auf dich und das hab ich noch mal überdacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass das Richtig so ist!  
B**Jess:**/B Rede mit Lorelai.  
B**Luke:**/B Das werde ich machen.  
B**Jess:**/B Gut.  
(dreht sich wieder zu seinem Buch um)  
B**Luke:**/B Gut, (klatscht in die Hände) Dann werd ich mal wieder hinuntergehen.  
(Jess hebt nur die Hand und liest weiter)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Danke für die Reviews!  
Ich möchte auch hiermit sagen das Gilmore Girls nicht mir gehört!  
Bitte gebt weiter eure Reviews Freu mich riesig!  
  
Bettina (Nicks: Herzchen, LunaBezi oder einfach nur Bezi)


	4. Liebesprobleme

Hallo! Also, hier ist wieder ein neuer Teil, ich hoffe ich bekomme diesmal mehr Reviews! Aber trotzdem Danke, alle die dies lesen! :D  
eure Bezibär!

* * *

BU**Folge 3x05/B/U  
  
BLiebesprobleme/B**  
  
Cut ins Gilmore Haus  
(Lorelai rennt durchs Haus, Rory steht an der Tür)  
B**Rory:**/B Mum, jetzt beeil dich, wir kommen noch zu spät!.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ich komme schon Rory, wo sind die verfluchten Dinger hin?

B**Rory:**/B Was suchst du den?  
B**Lorelai:**/BMeine Steppschuhe.  
B**Rory:**/B Für was brauchst du die jetzt?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Zu gar nichts, ich wollte mal wieder wissen wo sie sind.  
B**Rory:**/B Du hast gesteppt?  
B**Lorelai:**/BNein, aber ich habe mir mal welche gekauft, falls ich steppen wollte.  
(Lorelai stöbert weiter herum)  
B**Rory:**/B Ich gehe bald ohne dich, wenn du nicht weiter tust.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ach komm, die Versammlungen sind sowieso immer langweilig.  
B**Rory:**/B (seufzt) Wir kommen wieder zu spät.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (hüpft fröhlich zu Rory) Ich bin fertig.  
B**Rory:**/B Hast du sie gefunden?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Nein, aber meine Balladeschuhe.  
B**Rory:**/B Du hast nicht etwa Ballade getanzt?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Nein......  
B**Rory:**/B(schnell) Gehen wir.  
(die Gilmore Girls verlassen das Haus)  
  
Cut auf die Straße zur Versammlung  
B**Rory:**/B Ich weiß ja das du einen Schuhtick hast, aber Stepp- und Balladeschuhe?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Naja, du kennst mich halt nicht so, wie ich dich kenne.  
B**Rory:**/BIch will gar nicht alles kennen von dir.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (überrascht) Nicht?  
B**Rory:**/B (lächelt) Oh doch!  
  
Cut zur Versammlung  
B**Taylor:**/B......... und darum brauchen wir neue Parkbänke.  
(Lorelai und Rory platzen herein)  
B**Taylor:**/B Schon wieder zu spät, habt ihr keine Uhr zu Hause.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (empört) Wir hatten ein Schuhproblem.  
(die zwei setzen sich neben Luke)  
B**Rory:**/B Um was ging es gerade?  
B**Taylor:**/B Ich hatte gerade erklärt, dass wir neue Parkbänke brauchen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ja das haben wir auch mitbekommen, und warum brauchen wir die?  
B**Taylor:**/B Jugendliche haben sie randaliert, angeschrieben und ihre Taschenmesser damit gefeilt.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Alle Macht den Parkbänken!  
B**Rory:**/B Genau!  
B**Taylor:**/B Ok, also wer ist jetzt für die neuen Parkbänke, der hebe jetzt die Hand.  
(alle heben die Hand)  
(Luke steht plötzlich auf)  
B**Luke:**/B Und woher bekommen wir das Geld?  
B**Taylor:**/B Das ist unser 2. Problem.  
B**Ms.Patty:**/B Wie wäre es mit einer Veranstaltung?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ja, ‚ne Spendenveranstaltung.  
B**Taylor:**/BUnd was wollen wir machen?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Wie wäre es mit einer Übernachtungsfeier im Turnsaal, die ganze Stars Hollow Gemeinde, soll dort schlafen......  
B**Ms.Patty:**/B Das ist eine super Idee.  
B**Taylor:**/B Aber nicht jeder hier hat einen Schlafsack oder etwas Ähnliches.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (kindlich)Oh, ich weiß was, (wieder ernst) alle die keinen Schlafsack oder etwas Ähnliches haben, spendet das Independence Inn etwas Geld für den Kauf so etwas.  
B**Ms.Patty:**/B Für die Musik sorge ich.  
B**Taylor:**/B Für Speis und Drank muss man selbst sorgen und damit spenden reinkommen, muss man sich anmelden und es gibt einen Preis für ein Spiel, dass ich noch nicht weiß, zu gewinnen.  
B**Rory:**/B Das ist ja cool.  
B**Taylor:**/B Wenn alle einverstanden sind, dann beende ich hiermit die Versammlung.  
  
Cut am nächsten Tag im Luke's Diner  
(Lorelai und Rory sitzen am Tresen und trinken Kaffee)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Eine Übernachtungsfeier, ich fass es nicht, das ist ja super.  
B**Rory:**/B Es war ja auch deine Idee.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (lächelt) Da hast du auch wieder Recht.  
(Jess kommt die Treppe herunter und sieht Rory)  
B**Jess:**/B He!  
B**Rory:**/B He!  
B**Jess:**/B (zu Lorelai) Hi!  
B**Lorelai:**/B Hi!  
B**Jess:**/B (zu Luke) Hallo !  
B**Luke:**/B Hallo !  
B**Jess:**/BRory, ich glaube wir müssen reden.  
B**Rory:**/B Ja, ok!  
B**Jess:**/B Gehen wir rauf?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ich nein, ihr werdet raus gehen und euch genau vor diesem Fenster stellen, dass ich euch im Auge behalten kann.  
(Lorelai zeigte auf das Fenster das sie meinte)  
B**Luke:**/B Lorelai, die zwei sind Erwachsen, du darfst sie nicht wie Kinder behandeln.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ja, aber das ist meine Tochter und sie wird gefälligst das tun was ich sage. Sei froh, dass ich sie überhaupt zusammen lasse.  
B**Luke:**/B Du kannst zwei Verliebte nicht trennen. Also.....  
B**Rory:**/B Ist schon gut Luke, komm Jess, dann gehen wir halt vor das Fenster.  
B**Jess:**/B Ok!  
(Jess und Rory gehen raus)  
B**Luke:**/B Siehst du, sie zähmt ihn schon.  
  
Cut vor das Fenster  
(Jess nimmt Rorys Hände)  
B**Jess:**/B Hi!  
B**Rory:**/B Hi! (lächelt)  
B**Jess:**/B Hat sich deine Mutter schon ein bisschen beruhigt?  
B**Rory:**/B Ich darf noch immer nicht mit dir telefonieren.  
B**Jess:**/B Findest du das nicht ein bisschen hart?

B**Rory:**/B Oh doch, aber ich kann das nicht ändern.  
B**Jess:**/B Du könntest es.  
  
Cut wieder ins Luke's  
(Lorelai schaut zum Fenster)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Was sie wohl gerade reden.  
B**Luke:**/B Sicher ganz schlimme Dinge.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (schnell) Soll ich raus gehen und sie trennen.  
B**Luke:**/B Das war ein Scherz. Schau mal, in ihre Gesichter, sie reden über ein ernstes Thema.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Du bist wirklich klug Luke.  
B**Luke:**/B Ich glaub ich weiß über was sie sprechen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (dreht sich zu Luke) Erzähl.  
B**Luke:**/B Pass auf jetzt werden sie sich bestimmt küssen, wenn du nicht hinsiehst.  
(hektisch dreht sich Lorelai wieder um)  
B**Luke:**/B Wieder ein Scherz.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Jetzt sag schon, was glaubst du reden sie gerade.  
B**Luke:**/B Über ihre Beziehung, du lässt ihnen kaum Freiraum, dann kann das mit den beiden nichts werden.  
  
Cut vor dem Fenster  
B**Jess:**/B Deine Mutter lässt uns kaum Freiraum, dass kann nicht so weiter gehen, dass bringt uns auseinander.  
B**Rory:**/B Jess, ich liebe dich, ich will dich nicht verlieren.  
B**Jess:**/B (ein bisschen wütend) Dann tu was dagegen. Ich kann bei deiner Mutter nicht viel machen.  
B**Rory:**/B Sie muss dir erst vertrauen.  
B**Jess:**/B Nimm nicht immer deine Mutter in Schutz. Sie ist falsch damit uns auseinander zu bringen, doch wenn sie das noch länger so macht, wird das so werden.  
B**Rory:**/B Ich muss wieder reingehen.  
B**Jess:**/B Rory, bitte, ich will dich doch auch nicht verlieren.  
(Rory geht los zum Eingang und lässt Jess dort stehen)  
B**Rory:**/B Rechne heute mit einem Anruf von mir.  
(Rory geht rein)  
  
Cut ins Luke's  
B**Lorelai:**/B Aber Jess ist der falsche für Rory.  
B**Luke:**/B Das darfst nicht du entscheiden Lorelai.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Aber ich will es.  
B**Luke:**/B Du musst auch an Rory denken, nicht immer an dich.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ich denk doch an Rory. Schau jetzt kommt sie rein und lässt Jess einfach stehen.  
B**Luke:**/B(sarkastisch) Bist du jetzt glücklich?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Oh ja.  
(Rory kommt herein)  
B**Lorelai:**/B He Kleines!  
(Rory schaut sie nur finster an)  
B**Luke:**/B Ich glaub sie haben auch über dich gesprochen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B (zu Luke) Das weiß ich auch! (zu Rory) Schatz was ist den los?  
B**Rory:**/B Warum tust du das?  
B**Lorelai:**/B Was tue ich, ist es wegen Jess, hat er dir irgendetwas getan?  
(Rory setzt einen noch finsteren Blick auf)  
B**Luke:**/B Lorelai, geh lieber in Deckung, jeden Moment könnte sie dich mit ihrem Blick töten.  
(Rory ignoriert Luke)  
B**Rory:**/B Schon wieder verdächtigst du Jess. DU, du bist an allem Schuld.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Aber Ror......  
B**Rory:**/B Aus! Jetzt rede einmal ich. (Lorelai ist stumm) Wegen dir hab ich mich mit Jess gestritten, wegen dir macht er wahrscheinlich Schluss mit mir und alles nur wegen dir. Alles nur, weil du ihn nicht akzeptieren kannst. Und ich nehme dich auch noch in Schutz und gerate immer weiter ins Schlammassel. Ich sag es noch mal, NUR WEGEN DIR.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Ich will dich doch nur beschützen.  
B**Rory:**/B Kapierst du es nicht? Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.  
B**Luke:**/B Na was hab ich dir gesagt Lorelai.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Was kann ich machen, dass du mit mir wieder normal redest?  
B**Rory:**/B Nur eine Sache, du musst Jess vertrauen.  
B**Lorelai:**/B Das kann ich nicht......  
B**Rory:**/B Mum!  
B**Lorelai:**/B Du lässt mich auch nicht ausreden, also Ich kann es nicht, werde es aber versuchen! (lächelt)  
(Rory umarmt ihre Mutter)  
B**Lorelai:**/B Luke, Kaffee bitte!  
B**Luke:**/B Kommt nicht in Frage!  
B**Lorelai:**/B Komm Rory wir gehen, der Mann will mir keinen Kaffee geben!  
B**Luke:**/B Lorelai, du kannst reimen, hast du einen Reim für Kaffee?  
B**Lorelai:**/B (schreit böse) Nein. ( Lorelai und Rory gehen raus)  
B**Luke:**/B (schreit ihnen nach) Tee, Klee, Schnee!  
  
Cut zur Straße  
(Jess geht die Straße entlang, sieht Dean, der gerade vom Bus aussteigt)  
B**Jess:**/B Hey Dean!  
B**Dean:**/B Jess?  
B**Jess:**/B Du hattest es schon leicht mit Rory. Lorelai mochte dich.  
B**Dean:**/BAm Anfang auch nicht.  
B**Jess:**/B Du warst der perfekte Schwiegersohn.  
B**Dean:**/BAber Rory steht mehr auf dich.

B**Jess:**/B Kann es sein, dass es dir schon egal ist, das ich mit Rory zusammen bin.  
B**Dean:**/B Ich komme gerade aus Kanada und hatte dort meinen Spaß.  
B**Jess:**/B Du bist irgendwie gar nicht so blöd, wie ich immer glaubte.  
B**Dean:**/B Das sagst du jetzt, weil ich nicht mehr mit Rory zusammen bin.  
B**Jess:**/B Ja, eigentlich schon.  
B**Dean:**/B Rory liebt dich, sie hat dich wirklich gern.  
B**Jess:**/B Wenn da nicht ihre Mutter wäre.  
B**Dean:**/B Ja......  
B**Jess:**/B Weißt du was, ich muss wieder los, Rory will mich noch anrufen und das geht schlecht, wenn ich nicht da bin.  
  
Cut in Luke's Wohnung)  
(Jess kommt gerade in die Wohnung, als das Telefon läutet)  
B**Jess:**/B Ja?  
B**Rory:**/B Ich liebe dich!  
B**Jess:**/B (fragend) Sandy?  
B**Rory:**/B (ein bisschen beleidigt)Aso, zu dir sagt noch wer ich liebe dich?  
B**Jess:**/B Nein, das war ein Scherz.  
B**Rory:**/B Mit Mum habe ich alles geregelt.  
B**Jess:**/B Du darfst mich anrufen?  
B**Rory:**/B Ja.  
B**Jess:**/B Mit mir ausgehen?  
B**Rory:**/B Ja.  
B**Jess:**/B Mich öffentlich küssen?  
B**Rory:**/B (zögernd) Ich glaube das müsste klar gehen.  
B**Jess:**/B Sicher bist du dir aber nicht.  
B**Rory:**/B Sagen wir jein.  
B**Jess:**/B Ich liebe dich.  
B**Rory:**/B Sagen wir ja.  
B**Jess:**/B Das wollte ich hören.  
B**Rory:**/B Ja?  
B**Jess:**/B Ja!


End file.
